


untitled

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is tone deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written for sorcererinslytherin who requested prompt 18 from [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).
> 
> (this isn't as good as what I normally produce, but I just ran out of ideas.)

“I was in the school choir at age seven.  _Seven,_ Arthur. And I don’t remember any of it.”

“It’s not hard,” said Arthur. “Come on, pick a tune. Or I’ll pick one for you. I just want to hear you sing.”

“I’m really, really bad,” said Merlin. “And you’re really, really good, so you’re just going to laugh at me.”

“Don’t care. And no, I won’t.” Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll sing with you, if you want. Something simple. Did you sing hymns in the choir? Come on, sing with me.  _Be thou my vision, O Lord of my heart...”_

 _“Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art,”_ Merlin joined in shakily. He was right in saying that it was bad; Arthur couldn’t even tell what voice part Merlin was, because every note was absolutely toneless.

“ _Thou my best Thought, by day or by night, waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light,”_ they finished, Merlin croaking along to Arthur’s tuneful melody.

“Okay,” Arthur said, after a pause. “That was clearly bad.”

Merlin mock-bowed, and Arthur laughed. “Can I ask just how you got into the choir with a voice like that?”

“There weren’t any auditions,” Merlin explained. “Didn’t I mention they kicked me out after the first two rehearsals?”

“No,” said Arthur, “but that is impressive. I’m guessing serenading is out of the question, then.”

"Definitely,” said Merlin with an expression of horror. “Picking a stupid song to sing outside someone’s window, only to embarrass yourself for all the world to see? That sounds like something a prat like you would do, not me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131592729417/merthur-18)!


End file.
